1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to phase-locked loops (PLLs).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) are used in a variety of applications for generating an output clock signal having a controlled phase and frequency relationship to a reference clock signal. PLLs can be used in, for example, frequency synthesizers, telecommunications systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication.